clgseanfandomcom-20200215-history
Illumination Entertainment
(July 10th, 2010-present) Logo: On the lighted black background with the reflected floor & blue spotlight, we see the words "ILLUMINATION ENTERTAINMENT" (With the former in tall font and the latter in small font to fit the length of the former). The number of Minions (The mascots of the studio; from the Despicable Me franchise) varies, depending on what variation: All Variants TBA *''Despicable Me'' (Debut): At the bottom-right, a short, one-eyed Minion peaks in at the right and walks a bit before standing still for a moment. The Minion then greets at the audience. In a sudden appearance, the sliver text fades in while the blue spotlight turns on. The text glows (With the "M" in "ILLUMINATION" shines with a four-pointed spark) in a light tunnel, as the Minion abruptly stops greeting. The text glows again making the Minion shuddering his body. The Minion then feels confused, drops himself down to his glasses and exits with his hands before fading out. *''Hop'': *''Dr. Suess' The Lorax'': *''Despicable Me 2'': At the bottom-right, there are a one-eyed Minion and a short, two-eyed Minion. The one-eyed one says "Ta-daaa...", as the the text's light glows. The two-eyed pushes the former and says "Ta-daaa..." in a different way. The former pushes the latter and says "Ta-daaa..." in his different way. The two then starts shrugging each other briefly to see who gets to "Ta-da..." The former pushes the latter off-screen to the right, and says "Ta-da!" & laughs while pointing at the latter. The latter says "Ta-daa!" off-screen, and the former speaks Minionese for a bit feeling depressed before fading out. *''Minions'': In the middle of the text, there are 5 short Minions (The titliar characters group; 2 short ones and 3 short, two-eyed ones). The middle Minion continues to hold the note from the preceeding Universal Pictures logo, until he runs out of air causing him to fall down on his glasses. The others exchange feelings as the middle reaches his hand up for help, but abruptly puts down before fading out. *''DM2'' (NBC version)/''The Secret Life of Pets'': Bob the Minion (from Minions) walks in from the right singing on his way. After a couple seconds, "MIN" & "ION" (Representing its successful $1b feature Minions; With the teal light turning on above "I" in "MIN") turns on, sharpening themselves. The rest of the text does the same, as Bob looks at the text. Bob then says "Wow." and exclaiming "Illumination! ILLUMINATION!" & squeals afterthat as it fades out. *''Sing'': Beginning with this movie the text is white lights. At the bottom-right, there are four Minions (Bob, as well as two short ones and a tall, two-eyed one). The tall one blows a pinch pipe then sings "La. La-la." The tall one coughs a bit then inhales, and sings "Illumination." The text glows more as the short ones joins in singing the same. The text glows a lot more as Bob joins in singing loudly. Bob's loud singing causes the text to slightly flickering and blows the "MIN" & "ION" to black. *''Despicable M3'': Beginning from this movie "ENTERTAINMENT" is absent. At the bottom-right of the text, there a tall Minion, and two one-eyed Minions to begin with. The tall one has the script paper and the first short one has the flower in the flowerpot. The tall one attempts to say the name. The first short one knocks the tall one with a flowerpot on top of his head, and grabs the paper. The first short one attempts as the second short one suddenly has a giant wooden mallet to knock the first on his head crashing the floor. Bob arrives with a Fart Gun as the second one grabs the paper & attempts. Bon aims the gun at the second one and shoots green gas at him, which cause him to feel dizzy and deflates. Bob grabs the paper & successfully attempts to say the name in a cheerfully way. The deflated second one farts gas from his butt and Bob uses his hand to clear the gas before fading out. Variants: *On the mini movies of The Secret Life of Pets and Sing (including the theatrical short Mower Minions), it is similar to the DM2/''TSLoP'' variant, but without Bob. **On the theatrical version of MM, it cuts from the shortened Universal logo. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: The sounds/voices of the Minions. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the DM variant, when the text glows a three-month orchestrated tune plays. *On the DS'TL variant, the orchestra starts warming up when it fades out, leading into the start of the opening shot. *On the DM3 variant, the opening theme starts in low volume before the logo fades in. The theme then rises up near the end of the logo, leading into the opening. Availability: Current. Seen from those mentioned above. Scare Factor: None. Category:France Category:Animation